The Angel in Disguise
by Misguided Marissa
Summary: This is a one shot that I dreamed about last night, so I figured I'd write it. Haha. It takes place twenty years after Violet tells Tate to go away, he gives up and embraces the darkness. Rated mature for sex scene.


It had been twenty years since Violet told Tate to go away; removing the only shred of hope and light from his life. Too weak to fight it off, he allowed the shadows to consume him, the darkness swallowed him whole, and the voices became his lullaby. He became numb to any feelings except anger and one day he had enough.

Violet was in her bedroom when the door flew open and Tate stormed through the threshold, causing her to jump. She could tell he wasn't the Tate she knew and still loved; he was sick. No words escaped Tate's mouth as he sulked over to her bed, grabbed her arm with one hand, and thrusting her body over his shoulder. She became frightened and started protesting, but he didn't hear her.

He took her into the basement and threw her down on the cold concrete floor. "Tate, what the Hell are you doing?" she screeched at him as she started to get up. He shoved her back to the floor and gave her the look that screamed "try again to leave, I dare you." She pulled her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes, Tate was off in another part of the basement trying to figure out what to do with Violet; she was it as a chance to escape. She ran up the stairs and started screaming for her parents to help her when Tate realized she had escaped. It reminded him of the day he tried to get her to commit suicide with him. The memories flooded his mind, causing him to collapse at the top of the basement stairs. He started hitting himself in the head as the darkness was fighting against his memories, creating an eternal war.

Violet ran to her bedroom and shut the door, locking it and throwing her body weight against the door. She closed her eyes as the door started shaking behind her. Desperately, she fought to keep the door from opening while she kept the screams that tried to escape her mouth inside. When the door stopped moving, she jumped up and ran to her closet. As she was climbing in the closet, her bedroom door flew open and Tate lunged for her foot that was sticking out of the closet.

"Tate! Stop it! You're scaring me!" she squealed.

He pulled her leg towards him, sending her falling back into him. He looked in her light brown eyes as she whispered, "please, don't hurt me." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek; he lightly applied his tongue to her cheek, licking up the tear. She showed her fear and a bit of disgust to his actions; Tate didn't want any part of her to be wasted, blood or tears.

He let her go and stood facing the wall, his hands were trembling. "Tate…" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, finally speaking to her. "Why didn't you ever come looking for me, Violet?"

She took a deep breath. "Tate, that wasn't something you just get over with the snap of fingers…"

He looked over his shoulder at her, "I know, but it was twenty years. You never said a word to me. Do you know what it's like to be lost in the darkness for twenty years? I didn't have the will to fight it, Violet. I'm not strong without you…"

Violet didn't say anything for a long moment. "I know you are strong…" She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I just left you in the darkness for that long, I am."

He turned around and looked at her; a slight smirk playing on his mouth. She stepped back as he lunged towards her, he was strong but gentle, too. He picked her up in his arms and tossed her on the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the lust glowing in his eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're making it up to me. Violet, you're the light in my life… I need the light, I need you," he breathed as he crawled on top of her, straddling her body. He stared into her eyes and leaned down to let his lips meet hers; she tasted so sweet and he instantly craved more and more of her. She had missed the feel of his soft lips against hers, but didn't realize just how much she missed them until that moment.

He pulled back and stared at her body; she was wearing a tank top and jean shorts. "I want you, Vi," he whispered in her ear. "I want you _so_ bad, right now." He licked his lips slightly as he pulled back to look at her, again. He slowly started to lift her shirt, she raised her arms instinctively; he took her shirt and threw it on the floor.

Normally, Violet was very self-conscious about being naked, but at that moment she was so lost in the moment that she didn't even pay attention to her naked upper body. She leaned forward and ran her fingers under bottom of his shirt. She looked up at him and he smiled. She lifted the shirt up and over his head, dropping it with her shirt on the floor.

Tate leaned over her body, again, locking eyes as he kissed her lips. His kisses trailed down her neck, shoulders, around each of her breasts, and down her stomach until he reached the top her shorts. He took two fingers to flick the button open and zipper. He leaned back and shimmed her shorts down to her knees, leaving her panties still up. He enjoyed driving her crazy.

He began kissing around her panties, making her grab the headboard as she fought the pleasure he was causing. Suddenly he watched as she began soaking through her cotton panties, which made him smile. He still had the touch with her. He slowly started to take her panties down; as his skin touched hers, her legs started moving underneath him.

Staring at her body for a minute before he decided she had been teased long enough. He let his kisses trail down her stomach, again, this time the kisses didn't stop as he reached her pubic bone. He leaned down and started kissing her inner thighs before letting his tongue trace around her swollen clitoris. She fought to keep from screaming, practically breaking the headboard as she started to reach her first climax.

Tate smiled at her fighting with herself and he could feel himself getting hard as she let out a breathily groan when she climaxed; her stomach was rising and falling at a fast pace when he pulled back. She hadn't felt such an intense orgasm since the last time they were together, but she didn't feel complete. She didn't have him, yet.

She leaned up on her elbows; Tate was still straddling her legs. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She took her one hand and unclasped his jeans, motioning for him to take them down. He smirked as he quickly shred the rest of his clothing and threw her shorts and panties on the floor, too. He looked back at his angel and couldn't help but feel better.

He crawled back on top of her; she ran her hands across his chest as they started kissing, again. He positioned himself between her legs and continued kissing her as he thrust himself in her. She leaned her head back into the pillows, arching her back as he continued to move in and out of her; steadily gaining speed and pressure. She grabbed the headboard, again as she felt the orgasm get stronger. Her breathing became spastic and irregular as she reached her climax; she was sweating and her hair was stuck to her face when she was done.

He followed shortly after, feeling the release of his own climax inside her. He rolled over on his side and they laid there, both of their stomachs rising and falling in unison. She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He cuddled her as he messed with her hair. "I missed you, Vi," he breathed.

She smiled at his words. "I missed you, too, Tate."

Even if for only the time being, he had his light back. She completed him and gave him the strength to fight against the darkness. She was his angel.


End file.
